Untitled
by Prufrock Sheldon II
Summary: Klavier Gavin wants to help a certain "prodigy"...KlavierxFranziska. Implied one-sided FranziskaxEdgeworth. help concerning a better title is welcome!


**A/N: I made Klavier's name "Konrad" because that's what it is in the European version, and I don't think it would make much sense here, for the story takes place **_**in**_** Germany, so…if we called him "Piano" that might be a bit odd.**

**All German dialogue is in English. (I felt it would be cumbersome to have everything in German, then translate it all at the bottom). =)**

**Warning- spoilers lurk here! Don't read if you haven't finished AA or JFA!**

--

"Miss von Karma!"

As she was walking out of the courthouse, fifteen-year-old Franziska von Karma turned around at the calling of her name. She saw a young boy, roughly her age, running toward her. He was taller than she, with blond hair that was brushed stylishly across his face, and a wide grin plastered on his face.

He caught up with her. "Miss von Karma, that was a most impressive display. You are a very talented prosecutor, yes?"

Franziska looked him in the eye suspiciously. "Yes," she said with a confident air. "Yes I am."

The boy laughed. "So true. I'm Konrad Gavin, by the way." He stuck out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Still suspicious of this boy's actions, Franziska did not extend her hand. Instead, she turned around and continued to walk. "I'm sure it has been."

"Wait!"

Sighing, Franziska turned to face Konrad again. "Do you need something?"

Konrad smiled dashingly. "I was wondering…if you would like to tutor me. In law, of course. I'm thinking about becoming a prosecutor myself…"

Franziska smirked. "Why on Earth should _I_, Franziska von Karma, prodigy, tutor _you_, Konrad Gavin?"

He gave his brightest grin. "Because I asked nicely?"

"Ha!" Franziska laughed haughtily. "Such a foolish answer from a foolishly foolish fool." She tried to appear as tall as possible. "You think I would waste my time on such a foolish task?"

Konrad's eyes looked mildly disappointed, but he kept up a cheery demeanor. "Please? It would be…a _great_ _honor_ to learn from Germany's youngest prosecutor, Madam."

Though she knew she was above such flattery, Franziska could not resist such a stroking of her ego. "Very well, Konrad Gavin," she said with a slightly foreboding grin. "You will start tomorrow. Come to the von Karma manor at seven o'clock. Sharp."

"Seven? But-…" Konrad caught himself from complaining at the sight of Franziska's whip. He smiled. "Seven sounds fine."

--

The following morning, Konrad stood at the gates of the von Karma manor. It was certainly an ominous architectural achievement; it loomed over the surrounding countryside, as if it was always surveying the public, watching for the slightest transgression of the law.

Hesitantly, Konrad pressed on the button at the gate.

A young woman answered. "Hello?"

Konrad smiled at the intercom system, despite the fact that no one could see him. "Hello, I'm here to see Miss von Karma."

"I'm sorry, but-" The woman's voice was suddenly cut off by a younger girl's. "Fool! Let me speak!" Konrad waited patiently for a few moments as the younger girl audibly shooed away the woman. She cleared her throat.

"Enter, Konrad Gavin."

At this, the gates opened with a sinister screeching, and Konrad walked up to the house.

The heavy wooden doors swung open reluctantly. Konrad hesitantly stepped inside. "Um, hello?" he called out uncertainly.

_CRACK!_

Konrad reeled back in shock. He clutched his face. "Wha-?"

"Hmph." Franziska walked to him, whip in hand. "Your reactions are slow, Konrad Gavin."

"Why did you hit me?" he cried.

A cruel smirk crept onto her face. "To test you of course." She pointed a finger at him dramatically. "By the time we're through, you will be the greatest prosecutor in the nation. After me, of course," she added.

"But…what does that have to do with whipping me?"

"I have no need to answer such foolish questions." Franziska turned away. Konrad suspected that she just felt like it. He smiled. _Well, it's nice to see that the Prodigy is human, at heart._

--

Months passed, and Konrad, bit by bit, began to learn about the true prodigy. This was his true objective. He never wanted tutoring. He didn't need it. But what he wanted to do was to know her. To help her.

He had heard of the prosecutor Manfred von Karma, and his harsh methods. He heard the he was brutal, abusive, and ruthless. Always taught by his mother to show concern for others, Konrad set out to help the youngest von Karma, Franziska.

As days passed, Franziska would show Konrad something about herself. For example, that aquamarine was her favorite color, and she enjoyed horseback riding. However, she did not realize that her cold mask was slipping, and continued to act as she normally would. But one day, as Konrad was entering the house, he overheard some maids talking.

"Did you hear? Master Edgeworth has become one of the top prosecutors in America!"

"Yes, I heard about his recent case…the one with a serial killer…"

"He prosecuted just like the von Karmas…perfectly."

Konrad looked over at them curiously. "Excuse me? But who are you talking about?"

One of the maids looked at him in surprise. "Oh, hello Konrad." She said warmly. She always responded well to his grin. "We were just talking about Miles Edgeworth. He's…like Franziska's brother." The maids began laughing softly.

"So, he's a prosecutor, then."

"Yes." The maid nodded. "He and Franziska…have always competed to be the best." Then, lowering her voice, she said, "To be honest, Franziska was always envious of him…he was older, and had a better grasp of material. But, deep down, she really liked him, I think."

This was news. Konrad looked up thoughtfully, then turned back to the maids. "Thank you, ladies," he said graciously. He then walked into Franziska's study.

The crack of the whip burst in the air, but Konrad smoothly stepped aside. Franziska smirked. "Not bad," she commented. "But not perfect."

Konrad chuckled. "I suppose I'll never be as perfect as you, Franziska." She twitched involuntarily at his use of her first name, but said nothing. Though she had initially forced him to address her by her surname, as he became more of a familiar face, she allowed him to call her "Franziska". Something about him, perhaps his eyes, or confidence, or earnestness in his studies. Something reminded her of _him_.

Konrad looked over her shoulder and at the computer screen. The headline of the article was: _A Rising Star? Miles Edgeworth's Victory._

"I see you've heard about Miles Edgeworth," he said, grinning. "I heard he's quite the prosecutor." He put his hands in his pockets and began to rock back and forth on his heels casually. "Didn't he use to live here?"

Turning back to her computer, Franziska hastily closed the window. She remained standing with her back turned to Konrad.

"…Franziska?"

"…Miles Edgeworth…"

"…"

Franziska forced herself to face him. "Miles Edgeworth…" she began, with a look of anger (or perhaps…embarrassment?). "…is nothing but a fool." Pointing at Konrad dramatically, she said forcefully, "You, Konrad Gavin, shall be better than he! I have trained you to be so!"

Konrad nodded in understanding. "Of course, Franziska."

--

Over the expanse of his "tutoring", Konrad began to try to learn more about this _Miles Edgeworth_ character. He looked up his cases; he began prosecuting in America at roughly the same time as Franziska started in Germany. Known as the "Demon Prosecutor," he was widely seen as one to be feared in court. They called him a genius.

Konrad would try to learn more by occasionally dropping his name in conversation with Franziska. At the mention of her "brother", she would glare at Konrad in anger, and explain how he was a "fool", and not worthy of mentioning.

But Konrad knew there was more to this story.

--

Roughly one year later, Konrad entered the manor to find the household in chaos. Servants were panicking, wringing their hands, running about.

Konrad stopped one of them. "What's going on?"

"Oh! Konrad!" the young maid wailed. "It's Miss Franziska! She-"

She was cut off by another servant. "She's run off!" he said with the air of a frustrated parent talking of their insubordinate child. "We don't know where she's gone, but we think it's because of this letter…" He held up a piece of paper. Konrad snatched it immediately.

_To Miss Franziska von Karma:_

_We regret to inform you of the loss of your associate, Miles Edgeworth. We understand that he had spent a great deal of time in your home, and thus were compelled to inform you of his passing._

_This past Friday, a letter was found in his office. It read as follows:_

"_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death."_

_His body has not yet been found, but from this one can conclude that it was a suicide. _

_Furthermore, Prosecutor Manfred von Karma has been arrested on the charges of the murder of Gregory Edgeworth._

_We are sorry for your losses._

_Sincerely,_

_The Los Angeles Police Department_

Konrad looked up in shock. "Miles….Edgeworth?" he asked weakly. "You mean-"

"Yes." The servant nodded solemnly. "We believe that is the reason why she ran off."

At this, Konrad dashed out the door to his motocycle. "Hey!" the servant called after him. "Where are you going, Mr. Gavin?"

Konrad gave him an exasperated smile. "To find Franziska, of course."

--

Konrad rode along the streets of Germany, scanning the bystanders for his "mentor". He had reached the outskirts of town, and still no sign of her. He stopped.

_Franziska, where are you?_

Small drops of rain began to sprinkle themselves onto Konrad's finely styled hair. He frowned at the sky.

_I suppose this is what people mean when they speak of days where "nothing goes right"_, he thought bitterly.

An hour later, as he continued to ride his motorcycle toward out of the urban city and out into the countryside, Konrad spotted a figure walking along the side of the road. It was petite, walking slowly, and slightly bent over, as though weighed down by an unimaginable misfortune.

_Franziska._

Konrad parked his motorcycle along the side of the road and began to run toward the figure. "Franziska!"

She turned around. Her eyes were red from crying. She took one look at him and began to run.

"Wait! Franziska!" Konrad shouted after her. He increased his speed. "Stop running!"

"Leave me _alone_, Konrad Gavin!" She yelled back. Momentarily, Franziska stopped to whip her pursuer; however, her aim was affected by her grief, and she missed. Konrad swiftly dodged it and continued to run. "Franziska! I just want to talk to you!"

"Does it look as though I _want _to talk, Konrad Gavin?!" She continued to sprint away from him but suddenly tripped on a crack in the road in her heels. Cursing, Franziska slowly picked herself up from the ground. She gingerly tested out walking with her wounded knee, but winced, giving Konrad the opportunity to catch up to her.

"Franziska," he said, panting. "I heard about what happened—"

A sudden look of rage masked her distress. "Who told you?! One of those household _idiots_ probably…" She stretched her whip taut. "They will receive deserving punishment," she muttered under her breath.

"No! I, uh…heard about it on the news," Konrad lied. "When you weren't at the manor, I went out searching for you."

"Hmph." Franziska glared at him.

Konrad grasped her shoulder. "I'm sorry…about your father."

Swatting his hand away, Franziska said, "I don't care. He was…just another obstacle, anyway." But Konrad could see her eyes saying, "He deserved it."

Konrad stared at her. "Are you honestly pretending to be alright, Franziska? He was your _father_—"

"He was no better than any piece of criminal scum that deserves to rot in prison," she spat vehemently.

"Well, then," said Konrad softly. "…What about Miles Edgeworth?"

Franziska shifted at the mention of his name. Trying to remain indifferent, she said, "…What about him?"

"Dammit, Franziska!" Konrad cried as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm not a fool! Stop treating me like one! You're only fooling yourself when you act like this!" His blue eyes stared into her grey ones. "Please, tell me. The truth."

Franziska gaped at him. His soft eyes reminded her of…_his_. Such concern for her…it was just like _he_ once had…

Breaking their long, hard stare, Franziska turned away. "No, I….can't," she whispered. She looked so hurt, so torn; tears were forming in her eyes.

"Hey." Konrad dried her eyes with his thumb, mildly calloused from extensive guitar-playing. Franziska initially flinched, but grew more relaxed. Smiling slightly, Konrad said, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Without warning, Franziska burst into tears. Konrad, though at first startled, smoothly embraced his sobbing mentor.

"Miles…Edgeworth…" she murmured between her tears. "…He was always better…than me. He always…beat me. In everything. And I…could never defeat him. Ever. And all he would ever see me as was a child…I just wanted him to see…that I wasn't so…_worthless_…"

Konrad glanced at her. _So, you always tried to beat him, just to prove yourself? There must be something more here…._ He was then struck with sudden realization.

"You…loved him, didn't you?"

Franziska looked up sharply, but made no reply to this statement. Looking away, she continued, "…After he moved to America…he never wrote. He never came to visit. And now, they say he's…gone. But I know he would never do anything so…foolish. I…hate him, for that."

Konrad moved a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. "…You don't _really_ hate him, do you?"

"I do!" She cried immediately. "But…"

"…It's complicated," he whispered, completing her sentence. She stared at him. "Yes," she murmured. "It is complicated."

They both stood in silence in the light drizzling rain.

Then, Konrad spoke.

"Franziska?"

She looked up. "Yes—?" He suddenly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but she made no movement. They remained like that for a minute. Slowly, Konrad backed away. In the place of the cold, unfeeling prodigy, he only saw a young girl who's heart needed healing. He smiled. This was what he had wanted. To help her.

"Would you like a ride back to the manor, Franziska?"

She nodded silently, and the two of them walked back to Konrad's motorcycle. They drove in silence, through the steady pounding of the rain. As they reached the gates, Konrad parked his vehicle.

"..Will you be alright?"

Franziska steadily helped herself off of the motorcycle. Straightening out her clothes, she stood, resuming her proud demeanor. "Of course, Konrad Gavin," she said, attempting to smirk.

"I'm not coming back here for a while." He gave her a slightly sheepish grin. "My band is taking off; we're gonna hit the big leagues, so…"

Though she appeared momentarily taken aback, she maintained her composure. _So…you're leaving me as well, Konrad Gavin?_ "Very well," she said strongly. "I shall be going to America soon, anyway."

"Really?" Konrad appeared surprised, as though one in _her state of mind_ could even think of moving away. Franziska smirked.

"Of course," she said confidently. "I am going…to defeat the one who did this to…my _brother_." She seemed unsure of what to call him.

Konrad chuckled. "Of course you are." He looked up at her. "Later, Franziska."

At this, he drove off, taking the time to look behind him. Franziska stood proudly, one hand on her hip and her whip in the other. She gave him a curt nod. Konrad grinned back and gave her a wink.

As she watched him drive away, Franziska marched back to the manor. She was received by various servants and maids, all fussing over her wet and cold body. Though they made attempts to speak to her, she made no response. All she could think of was the one man who helped her most.

_Goodbye, Konrad Gavin._

* * *

**This was inspired by Aevitas's fanfic "Less than Three Minutes" (it's really good- check it out!). However, I decided to write my own take on Franziska's reaction to Miles's "death", and Konrad's comforting. =)**

**Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
